Kidnapped
by DiamondthePirate
Summary: While in a fight with the PPG and the RRB,Boomer gets kidnapped by a lady. They find a letter and what it says makes them want to find Boomer faster. Fear that he'll soon be dead. Suck at summaries. Mostly Boomer. Rated M for small Lemon and MAYBE blood and gore in future chapters.
1. The Letter

**A/N Sorry that I'm not working on my other story,Siblings of the World. It's just that during I was making that story,I was in a "Warriors" mood. As you can guess,I'm in a "Boomer" mood XP. So when I get a warriors book(hopefully "Into the Wilds" is not taken) I'll be back to my warriors mood again, YAY! The PPG and RRB have the same style as the PowerPuff Girls Z version of them(their ordinary clothes)but the history in PPG. And today's my little sister's Birthday! HAPPY B-DAY RUBY!(I'm gonna call my bro and sis's by the names I gave then in my 1st story)This story was made thanks to you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG or RRB and also the letter they find. I'm just a dreamer that wishes she owns them all...  
**

**P.S. PPG and RRB are 13 in this story ;)**

_Bubbles POV_

I was humming while skipping to water my garden. I love to be outside. It's so peaceful here than it makes me smile. While I was watering my favorite flower,a daisy,I heard the hotline go off. I abandoned my daisy,and flew to the hotline in my room.

_Normal POV_

"What's the problem,Mayor?" asked Blossom,while holding a red phone she was holding. While Blossom was listening to the mayor,Buttercup and Bubbles came in."What's happening THIS time?" asked Buttercup. She looked thrilled when she said it was the RowdyRuff boys. "Lets go girls" she before they flew out the windows in their room.

_Somewhere in townsville_

The RowdyRuff Boys were destroying a mall while they saw three familiar colors in the sky. "When I say go,attack" Brick said while his brothers,Butch and Boomer,got ready to launch themselves to their counter-parts. When the PowerPuff girls were around 34 yards away,Brick shouted "GO!" as they flew at top speed towards the girls. There was a load BANG sound when they made contact. Blossom and Buttercup won the first punch while Bubbles crashed into a road on her back. Already almost unconscious.  
"Well,that was easy" Boomer was about to go to his brothers when he felt something sharp hit the back of his neck. All he heard was the voice of a lady saying "Enjoy your rest..."

_Kidnapper's POV_

_Gotta do this fast before they come!_ I thought as I dragged the unconscious boy to the back of my car. I couldn't help but think about the money I was going to get after this. When I finally got him inside I smashed the gun I used to make him go to sleep. When I saw red,pink,light and dark green starting to come from the distance, I slammed the door closed and ran to the drivers wheel. I didn't bother with the seat belt and drove off. Hoping that they didn't hear the car.

Blossom's POV (right after the BANG)

I gained the upper hand when Brick tried to punch me. He missed by an inch while I got him in the side of his face. I noticed Buttercup successfully landed a hit on Butch too. Bubbles was sent backwards by Boomer,and was soon out of sight. I continued to fight Brick,trying to land another hit,but we all stopped suddenly when we heard another BANG from the direction Bubbles and Boomer went. I saw that everyone looked a little worried and I didn't blamed them. I'm worried about Bubbles and what that loud bang was. We all looked at each other and gave a nod before we all started to fly towards where the bang was heard.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"BUBBLES!" me and Buttercup shouted when we saw her unconscious. Brick and Butch started to shout for Boomer, but he wasn't in the area. I thought what I'll feel if Bubbles was the one missing instead of Boomer. I felt sorry for them, so I started to help them search. Buttercup noticed it and started to help too.

After 2 hours of searching,I finally found a letter that was near a street light near where we found Bubbles. "Guys,look! It's a letter!" I shouted as they all surrounded me trying to see the letter. I read it out loud to them, each word shaking more than the last.

_"When the parents came home from Church All their children were gone._

_They searched and called for them, They cried and begged, But it was all to no avail._

_The children have never been seen again"_

**A/N You like? I like. I enjoyed making this chapter. If anyone can guess where I got the letter from,I'll put the first person who answered it correctly in the story. Hint: In a PS3 game that came out in 2011 (:. Now lets hope that I get another Warriors book. Bye and please leave a review. Reviews make me happy c:**


	2. Miss Dahog

**A/N My. First. Story. To. Have. A. Chapter. 2. I surprised myself! Well hope you people like it just as much as chapter 1(I was happy with how many people like it.). And the person who answered the question,Where was the letter was from, correctly first was Gadget101! Congratulations!**

10:27 p.m. Kidnapper's POV

_Ruby the Mercenary. Naw. Mercenary Ruby? No good enough... I know! Ruby the Ninja_. Thought the kidnapper,Ruby, as she started to nod her head while driving. I like the sound of that. _Way better than Blue Jay!_

I looked at the backseat of the car and thought of something. I parked the car and got some ropes from the trunk. I was starting to tie up the blond boy when I realized that I didn't even know who he was. When he was all tied up,I went to the drivers seat,locked the doors,turned the lights from inside the car,and pulled out the papers about him.

"Jojo,Boomer. 13." I read out loud. "In a group called 'RowdyRuff Boys' with his brothers,Brick and Butch,trying to destroy the 'PowerPuff Girls'. Created by Mojo Jojo. No wonder she wanted him!" I was putting the files away when I heard a slight groan from the back. When I looked back and saw that Boomer was waking up,I smirked. I pulled out a hand gun and a traveling cup,full of blue liquid,while turning off the lights. Waiting for him to wake up completely.

Boomer's POV

When I was gaining my conscience back,I heard someone talking. That's when I realized it. I'm being kidnapped. I accidently let out a grunt when I tried to get up. Only to noticed that I was tied up. I didn't know that I alerted my kidnapper. When my eyes were focusing on the darkness,I felt something cold on my fore head. "Don't move or I'll shoot." That was enough for me to stop. "Drink this." She pushed a cup towards my mouth. _Drink it or choke on it. _I started to drink the liquid. In 3 gulps,I noticed that it was Antidote X. "What do you want with me?""Oh I don't want you. I'm just doing this for the money." She answered,starting the car. When my eye's finally adjusted to the darkness,I saw that she had dark red hair with slightly tanned skin,and dark brown eyes.

"Where's Brick and Butch?""Did I say that I had them?" I just just stared at her,wide eyed. She smirked when she noticed this. The car started to drive off to the person who wants me. Why do they want ME? What're they gonna do? But soon,I'll wish that the question will remain a mystery.

Normal POV

Boomer and Ruby,who wanted to be called 'Ruby the Ninja',were silence the whole ride. Ruby parked the car in the middle of a forest. Boomer could see a house that was far into the forest. Then Ruby,while making Boomer jump a little,sighed. "Look kid,I'm only doing this for the money,but if you _really _want to know about the 'Big Boss',then I'm only going to tell you what I was told. The person who's paying me to kidnap you is called 'Miss. Dahog'. She was suppose to be in jail for 155 years for all the kids she murdered and molested,but she escaped on her 3rd year." Boomer started to panic. "That's all I heard. So she _might _molest you,or something else. I really don't care." Boomer started to regret that he drank the antidote X. He wanted to get out of this car right NOW. But without his powers,he just had to wait for a miracle to happen.

Like if it was on cue,the car was flipped over.

Someone's POV

I was just walking in the forest,trying to get away from my parents as they were fighting. AGAIN. It makes me mad when they're fighting,so I have a little walk to keep calm. It's not like they noticed me gone. I don't know why,but I had a feeling something EXCITING was going to happen today. So before I left,I putted on my knee high converse, with black jeans, and a white tank top with a buttoned up plaid shirt over it, unbuttoned,so that my hazel eyes'll stick out more. I let my long light brown hair,that stops mid-back,free. I always trusted my feelings because they're true. I never told anyone about it,but when I was little,I've been getting these feelings about the future. If a family member was going to die,I'll be sad,or if there was going to be a surprise for me,from my parents,I'll be happy.

While I was walking,I heard a car coming. I hid behind a tree,trying to find it. From a distance,I saw a big,black car,coming. I tried my best to hide from the drivers view,but failed. They parked right next to where I was hiding. Then,I heard talking."Look kid,I'm only doing this for the money,but if you _really _want to know about the 'Big Boss',then I'm only going to tell you what I was told. The person who's paying me to kidnap you is called Miss. Dahog." _Miss Dahog!? Isn't that suppose to be 'London Dahog'? I thought she went to jail!_"She was suppose to be in jail for 155 years for all the kids she murdered and molested,but she escaped on her 3rd year."_Oh my god! She's going to get MORE victims? Not when I'm around._ I started to tip-toe her way to the side of the car. When I looked inside the car,carefully,I saw a lady looking at a tied up blond boy. I noticed that the boy had his seat belt on,while the lady didn't. I smiled at this while I grabbed the side of the car,and flipped it over. _Lucky me that I do weight training._ When the car was flipped over,I heard there screams of fear. When the car stopped moving,I looked in the car. The lady was un-conscience and her arm was bleeding,while the boy was upside down,still in his seat,un-harmed. They boy looked at me eye's full of fear."Who are you?""Name's Alexandria,but you can call me Alex for short." I helped the boy out of his seat when 2 gunshots were heard. I felt something hit the back of my neck. I saw something like a dart on his neck too. Before I pasted out. I heard someone say...

"Looks like I have double of what I wanted"

**A/N Dun dun DUUUUN. Do you like it? I sure did! I couldn't think of a better name for the 'Big Boss',but I don't know why but I thought of a hog while thinking up of a name,sooo... Dahog is her name :P**


End file.
